GoldenTickles
} |name = Sofita Jaehww |symbol= |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal ▼= - Normal= - Bejewelled= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= - God Tier Winged= }} |-|Dead ▼= - Normal= - Bejewelled= }} |-|Alterniabound= |caption = I'm sudde^ly feeli^g a bit //YPERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! //E//E!!! |title = Sylph of Light |age = 6½ solar sweeps (14 earth years) |screenname = goldenTickles |style = Replaces H with //, and N or n with ^. |specibus = Hairpinkind/Glasseskind |modus = Lolly Scramble |relations = Terina Mirees - Moirail Wennia Fugues - Friend Davius Eucata - Friend Katyla Merius - Friend Lobster - Lusus |planet = Land of Honey and Gold }} Sofita Jaehww, also known by her Trollian handle goldenTickles, is a troll. Her troll handle refers to two of her habits; her relative fondness for most shiny and golden objects (namely jewellery and sweet foods, such as HONEY) and her extreme sensitivity to tickling and poking (something her friends like to take advantage of). Her last name, ‘Jaehww’, is technically made up. Her real surname is ‘Coteal’, but she changed it after she coined the very new and sophisticated language of ‘Jaehwian’. She likes it better than ‘Coteal’ anyway, even though it’s terrible to pronounce. Well, you can’t have everything, can you? Introduction Your name is SOFITA JAEHWW, formerly COTEAL. You are VERY HIGH on the HEMOSPECTRUM, so you are a SEADWELLER. As such, you are accustomed to an extravagant lifestyle, though you try not to let it GO TO YOUR HEAD. After all, your MOIRAIL is a REDBLOOD, and she is THE MOST AWESOME TROLL EVER. You also ADORE your lusus, your LOBSTERMOM, because she is WONDERFUL. You are quite sure she SPOILS YOU ROTTEN. You like a variety of things. You have a COLLECTION OF GRUBPADS, simply because you like them so much. That cost a FORTUNE. You like the game of TROLL BEJEWELLED, which you play on your GRUBPADS. You also have SEVERAL COLLECTIONS of JEWELLERY, because you like the way they SHINE SO BRIGHTLY. You favour GOLD, especially 24 CARAT, or ROSE GOLD, 18 CARAT. You have also lately started wearing GOLD-TINTED FRESHWATER PEARLS, and LIGHT SMOKED GOLDEN TOPAZ. Very importantly, you have AN IMPOSSIBLE AMOUNT OF SWEETS, because you have a TERRIBLY SWEET TOOTH, and would likely go CRAZY without your daily intake. Not like you AREN’T ALREADY. It only takes a tiny overdose… AND THEN YOU GO HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem. Your HIVE is a really pretty OCEAN MANSION, with lots of TURRETS sticking up above the sea! SPIRAL ones, TRIANGULAR ones and SPIKED ones! It's absolutely HUGE, and you sometimes feel a bit LONELY. That's when you start getting HYPER again. Your trolltag is goldenTickles and whe^ are you ^OT //YPER? Being hyper is SO MUCH FU^!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Biography Personality and traits Sofita is considered by her friends as an incredibly strange person, and definitely not very royal. Mostly, they just think she's insane, which fits well with the general pattern of highbloods being quite unhinged. She adores her friends, even though she got a bit mad after they attempted to maim and kill each other. She is very fond of her moirail, who generally keeps her in check. However, Sofita also finds Terina quite beyond her at times, as she frequently demonstrates mannerisms and induces topics of conversation that only SUPER SMART people like her and Katyla can understand. Terina becomes frustrated with Sofita's habitual jitteriness and inanity frequently as well, leading her to adopt a habit of taking Sofita's glasses in attempts to calm her down, which further inhibits Sofita's self-control. Sofita is quite a 'people person'; she likes to attend parties, even the especially stuffy dinner parties attended only by stuffy royals. Well, at least not all of them are stuffy. The Heiress seems nice. She also tends to visit her friends' hives unexpectedly a lot. Her hive also reflects her personality. There are many random knick-knacks strewn around, especially on the chandelier, that she really doesn't know what to do with. Her lusus Lobstermom usually tidies around her as she goes, but she frequently can't keep up with the astoundingly fast rate that Sofita destroys rooms around the hive. According to Sofita, there are only three rooms in the hive that are somewhat tidy: the Grubpad Room, the Jewellery Room, and the Sweets Mountain. Her love of candy is quite obvious, bordering on an addiction. A room in Sofita's hive appears to be devoted entirely to candy; she harbours an impressive candy collection, which includes milk grub chocolate, dark grub chocolate, white grub chocolate, troll lollipops, gummy grubs, troll bonbons, troll nerds, troll gobstoppers, troll jaffas, troll M&Ms, grubbo frogs, sherbet grubs, grubberry pipes, troll licorice, troll candy floss, troll pebbles, troll skittles, troll peeps, jelly hissbeasts, troll peppermints, troll spearmints, troll mentos, troll tic-tacs, troll twix, troll moros, troll mars bars, grubba bubba etc. Her favourite, of course, is MIND HONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As she isn't a psychic, it only tends to make her a little more hyper and crazy than she usually is. Sofita also demonstrates an extreme fondness for shipping, although not always successfully. She likes all the ships. All of them. Her current OTP is Wennia Fugues <4 Sonwen Huatil, although she is partial to Wennia Fugues <4 Davius Eucata as well. This is something that gets her in trouble with her friends, especially Wennia. Wennia simply doesn't appreciate all the work she does as a dedicated shipper (according to Wennia it's because she absolutely has no red feelings for them). She is most predisposed to the flushed quadrant, although she is not limited to it. Moirails are so AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Violet Blood Category:Female Category:GoldenTickles Category:Troll